We will undertake an integrated research program of Chemotherapy, Supportive Care, Immunotherapy and Biochemical Diagnosis as a specialized Cancer Research Center at Mount Sinai School of Medicine. The chemotherapeutic activities will stress experimental therapeutics, clinical pharmacology, drug metabolism, and early clinical trials. Research in supportive care will focus on the role of antibiotics and of protected isolation in support of patients with high risk of infection. We will examine leukocyte physiology as a determinant of resistance to infection, and new methods of cellular typing which could affect selection of thrombocyte and leukocyte donors. Methods to quantify psychologic aspects of cancer will be investigated. Our immunologic research will concentrate on translation of chemoimmunotherapeutic models in animals to human application, with emphasis on techniques of measuring immunologic response to exogenous stimuli and to the patient's own tumor. We will seek biochemical and immunologic means to detect cancer to provide a means for quantitative assessment. To accomplish these ends, a complex of research laboratories, research ward, research clinic, and microclusters of hospital beds will be established, and a suitable administrative structure to facilitate the investigative undertaking.